<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Santa Fe's Not a Dream but a Nightmare by ScratchConlon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531209">Santa Fe's Not a Dream but a Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchConlon/pseuds/ScratchConlon'>ScratchConlon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Amnesia AU, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, M/M, NO DEATH, this is for the newsies quarantine project, train wreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchConlon/pseuds/ScratchConlon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David doesn't think he'll ever see Jack again after the train he was on from Santa Fe derailed. Jack disappeared without a trace until David sees him in New York like no time had passed. What exactly happened?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Santa Fe's Not a Dream but a Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! This is a little drabble I wrote actually quite a while ago. Let me know if I should continue it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              “I thought you were dead.”</p>
<p>              David stared blankly across the crowded New York street. He felt numb. His declaration hadn’t been louder than a murmur yet the boy across the way turned, as if he had heard. They locked eyes and Jack paled visibly. David thought his feet were going to fall out from under him. He must have looked angry because Jack seemed hesitant to cross the street though David couldn’t seem to move. It had been six months since the news broke. Every newsboy in the city had rushed to see the headline that caused so much commotion.</p>
<p>“Train from Santa Fe De-Rails”</p>
<p>“Untold Dead”</p>
<p>                It had been David’s worst nightmare. He still felt as if he wasn’t quite awake as Jack looked around and took a tentative step towards him. He had lost Jack just as he was getting to know him. He had been new to the city and Jack felt exciting yet comfortable at the same time. Not six months into meeting him, he had been ripped from David. Violently. Agonizingly. With fire, and steel, and tears. Tears that now pooled in David’s eyes. He blinked them back as Jack drew near, his broad face dotted with freckles, though his normally confident eyes were clearly confused. He stood a good distance from David, not the comfortable closeness David now craved so much. He longed to hug Jack to him, to hold him and prove he was standing before him and not in some shallow grave off the train tracks In the middle of the desert.</p>
<p>                “I…I thought you were dead.” David said again, this time a lower whisper now that Jack was near. He choked the words out and his throat burned. Jack’s eyebrows knitted together and he wrung a hand on the back of his neck. The familiar movement made David’s stomach wrench in pain of missing him. His hands shook at his sides, unable to reach out as Jack licked his lips and looked at David.</p>
<p>                “Listen, I thought you looked familiar, I musta been mistaken or something. Sorry.” Jack searched David’s face a second more, and turned quickly.</p>
<p>                “Wait!” David was spurred into movement and grabbed Jack’s arm. The taller boy turned and looked at him, even more confused.</p>
<p>                “What are you talking about Jack? It’s me, David. David.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>